Eros
by WookieCookie
Summary: Kaname just wants to get away from everything. Paperwork, Ruka, paperwork, and did I mention Ruka? Well, Takuma has a suggestion, "How about going to the Red light district?" Kaname/Zero Shiki/Zero Rido/Zero Un-betaed


**Warning: **Prostitute Zero

**Pairing(s): **Rido+Kaname+ShikixZero

**xox**

"Kaname! We're going to be married soon! _You_ are _my_ fiancé! At _least_ spend a _little_ time with me?" Ruka batted her eyelashes at the pureblood and pouted, hoping he would give in and go on a romantic date with her.

Kaname bit back a sigh and pretended to look through a stack of papers on his desk. It was true, they were to be married in just a few weeks but he wasn't exactly up for it. Why his father even arranged this marriage was beyond him and God knows that his father hated this woman also.

"Ruka don't address me so informally-"

"I'm your fiancé," She interrupted but Kaname ignored her and continued with his work.

"-Please leave so I can finish the paperwork I have stacked here."

Ruka pouted again before flipping her hair and slyly slid over to Kaname's desk, putting her hands on his arms. She _was_ going to have him no matter _what!_ "Kaname sweetie, I'm sure Ichijo-sama could handle all of this so let's go out tonight and _relax_." She said as she waved her hand to the tall stack of paperwork.

Kaname could feel his anger rising as Ruka pressed on about going out to dinner together. He felt that if she didn't _stop_ soon something _expensive_ in that room would shatter, preferably the stupid glass figurine that Ruka gave to him a month earlier.

"Ruka, leave now," Miraculously he was able to keep his voice level, "I'll have Ichijo escort you out."

Ruka opened her mouth to protest but they were interrupted by a knock. _How dare they interrupt us!_She thought bitterly.

"Come in," Kaname called out to the person outside. It was Takuma; he always had good timing.

Takuma Ichijo suddenly burst through the doors, his smile present on his face. His aura just as bubbly as ever. Takuma's cheerful aura was probably infectious, because Kaname felt lighter already.

"Kaname-sama, Ruka-sama how are you two doing!" He greeted happily.

Kaname gave a pointed look to the paperwork on the desk. Takuma sweatdropped but his smile was still plastered on his face as he took half of the stack. He couldn't just abandon his friend! Even if it was work…

Ruka just turned her head, ignoring Takuma and continued bantering Kaname about the dinner date.

"Just _once_ Kaname! You haven't gone out with me once since we got together! Once couldn't kill you right?" Ruka put her hands on her hips, "I deserve at least one!"

Kaname stood up slowly and the atmosphere suddenly got a little dark, "Ruka do not disobey me. I have told you more than once to _leave_. I will not say it again do you understand me?"

Ruka knew her place. She knew that going up against a pureblood and disobeying one wasn't the smart thing to do. So she huffed and quickly marched out of the room, ignoring Takuma's offer to escort her out.

Takuma smiled at his friend, "Problems with women?" He asked when the door was shut and Ruka was far away.

Kaname made no effort to bite back a groan as he let a small but annoyed smile grow on his lips, "You have no idea. I wish all of this," He pointed to the paper and then to the door, which Ruka went through moments earlier, "could all disappear."

Takuma nodded a smile still on his face, "Then, why don't we go out Kaname-sama?"

The pureblood gave Takuma a questioning look, "If you're offering to go to Karaoke…"

The noble vampire let out a small laugh, remembering the time they all went to Karaoke together. It turned out to be a disaster, but he still thought it was fun, "We should go again sometime!"

Kaname leaned back in his chair before groaning, thinking of what in the world could happen in the booth the next time around. "Please no."

Takuma laughed cheerfully, "Well that wasn't what I was going to offer anyways so relax!"

Kaname let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived as the blonde continued, "You see, I told your uncle what you were going through and it seems he completely understood so he offered to accompany you around the Red Light District."

The brunette stood again, surprise, doubt and incredulousness all apparent in his eyes, "_What_?"

**xox  
><strong>Kaname had agreed that going out would do him good though sleeping with prostitutes wasn't his idea of a good time. Takuma said that Shiki would be going too, which surprised him. He didn't think that his cousin would actually want to go on a trip like this.

The pureblood looked outside the window of the limo, watching the people in the district flirt with prostitutes, dealing drugs, drinking alcohol and even having public sex. The place seemed a little loud –the limo was soundproofed- much to his distaste, but he supposed it was very much like his Uncle to take him to a place like this.

_Crazy man…_

The driver opened the door and the sound hit him full force. He forced down the need to cringe and bring his hands up to his sensitive ears as he stepped out of the vehicle. He thanked the driver and informed him that he would be going back with his uncle and cousin, so he wouldn't have to drive back here. The driver nodded and gave a deep bow before starting the car and driving away.

Kaname heard a chuckle from behind him and turned to see Rido and Shiki walking away from their limo. "Well, well, so my nephew actually appeared."

Kaname nodded in greeting to the both of them, "Hello uncle, Shiki."

Shiki nodded back before popping a piece of pocky into his mouth. He looked as bored as ever but actually, he was excited to be back. His father had dragged him here once, and at the time, he was very reluctant to step into a place like this, but he soon learned why Rido came here so often.

"Shall we go?" Rido asked as a smile graced his features, he didn't wait for their answers and walked away from them, knowing that they would follow.

Kaname stepped in and winced unnoticeably several times at the loud noises and the horrible smells. He looked at Shiki who looked very impassive to all of this, but surely, he had to be affected as well.

After passing several neon lights, declining several women wanting to get laid and ignoring several lustful stares from the men, Rido finally stopped at a shabby looking club. Their sign was broken and Kaname could tell that this place was probably very old by now-by human definition only. It just looked plain disgusting.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at Shiki who just shrugged and plopped another pocky stick into his mouth, "It's actually pretty decent on the inside Kaname-sama."

The pureblood sighed, his fingers fidgeted wanting to run through his hair in frustration. But he followed his cousin and uncle inside the club. He would trust his cousin's word for now.

Kaname looked around, a bit uncomfortable with the loud music and the heavy smoke in the air. He spotted several dancers hanging from poles and others with money tucked by their breasts. They were sat atop of fat men who were probably paying to have sex with them.

Shiki reached out with and touched his cousin's arm lightly, "Relax. You're stressed right? With work and all." He mumbled, but he knew that Kaname could hear him perfectly despite all the noise.

Kaname nodded and decided that maybe this could be enjoyable. _Maybe._

He turned to face his uncle when he felt a tap on his shoulder, "_That_ is the reason why I brought you here." Rido said before pointing to the stage to the left of them.

Shiki leaned forward and stopped chewing his pocky sticks to watch. Kaname eyed the two curiously before turning his attention in the direction Rido pointed in. It must have been good for Shiki to just _stop_ eating pocky. What he saw did _not_ disappoint.

A silver haired male with big violet eyes and an extremely _tight_ revealing outfit came onto the stage. He wore high thigh stockings that were lined with intricate lace designs and high heels. Most of his clothing was black, a very nice contrast to his milky skin.

Kaname felt his mouth water as the male bent over, arching his back and clung onto the dance pole suggestively, giving him a nice view of his cute ass. He decided, yes, this was the best outing he ever had.

Kaname heard his uncle openly moan as the male dancer slid down the poll. When he arrived at the bottom he thrust his hips backwards and licked his fingers suggestively. The pureblood could see Shiki's eyes hazing over in lust. Several of the males and girls whistled and hooted to show that they were enjoying the show.

The silver haired male smiled, making Kaname, Shiki and Rido's hearts thump in their cages. His smile was absolutely gorgeous!

An audience member suddenly waved the dancer to his side, and the boy obliged though he was a bit hesitant. The audience member held out a large amount of cash in his hand, tempting the boy to come closer.

The boy sat in the man's lap and kissed him sweetly, making Kaname growl in jealousy. His eyes were glowing red as well as his uncle's and cousin's.

**xox**

Zero smiled at the man and licked his earlobes. Upon feeling the man shudder in pleasure he wanted to throw up. He couldn't believe he was doing this sometimes, but as long as he got money then it was fine. Somewhere in Zero's heart though, he wanted to be loved unconditionally by someone.

He forced down a sigh as he got up seductively from the man's lap and took the money from the stranger's hand. He kissed it and winked at him, "Thanks for the tip."

Zero smiled to himself as his hips swayed while he counted his money. Damn this man must have been loaded! Maybe he should have slept with the man to get more cash?

_No…_Zero thought to himself. He'd keep his body for someone else.

The violet-eyed male walked expertly across the club in his heels, only stopping when several men slapped his ass. He pouted at them calling them 'naughty' before walking off when he spotted three gorgeous looking males seated in a corner.

They all looked related and they were staring at him with lustful gazes. Zero remembered the two on the right, they had come here before, but the one on the far left he did not recognize. He had gorgeous long brown hair that he oh so desperately wanted to run his hands through, pale skin that he knew must have been absolutely sexy underneath that clothing and piercing reddish brown eyes. This man probably worked out quite a bit too.

Rido and Shiki were equally as beautiful and erotic. Their faces angled perfectly, their style expensive and their eyes so tempting and demanding. You had to admit, this was a good catch.

Zero chuckled softly as he turned to approach the three gorgeous males. _I'm probably going to be the one caught tonight. Not that I'm complaining._

**xox**

Kaname subconsciously licked his lips and looked at the male up and down as he approached. The silver haired boy's walk was so tempting, the way his hips swayed from side to side and the way he could see those muscles move underneath. _Oh Lord…_He had to refrain from jumping him right then and there.

The male place both arms on top of their table and arched his back while lolling his head to the side to expose a part of his neck, "Hello there, Rido, Shiki." The male purred making all three of them shudder at the thought of that voice screaming, withering and moaning under them.

When violet eyes turned to meet brown, the silver haired male blushed before regaining his composure; "I haven't seen you around here though, what's your name?"

A smirk found its way onto Kaname's lips as replied, "Kaname. Kuran Kaname. And may ask what your name is beautiful?"

Zero blushed again and tried not to stutter as he answered, "Kiryu Zero."

Rido found himself smirking as well as his hand ventured into Zero's hair, making the male turn to look at him, "Well now Zero, aren't you going to entertain all of us tonight?" He leaned in and breathed into Zero's ear making the other shudder, "You were teasing us too much with your dance and now we have a _problem_ so you should fix it."

Zero gave a smirk that would rival Rido's and sneakily bit the other end of the pocky Shiki was eating. He continued biting and when he was too close, broke the pocky off, much to Shiki's disappointment. He would have loved to kiss those soft pale pink lips.

Zero then walked over to Kaname and pulled him up, both of them were still smirking, "Of course," Zero purred, "Right this way."

Silently, Zero wondered if it was _just_ their good looks that made him accept the offer for sex.

**xox**

Kaname wasn't really surprised when Zero brought them to a shadowy room with only the flickering yellow lights on the walls and ceiling. He didn't notice the begrimed surrounding because his gaze was fixed to Zero's lewd back. The way his body moved as if it was begging him - _them_ - to pound the silver beauty mercilessly. Of course, he wouldn't do that. The pureblood preferred his first time with the boy to be a bit...different. He didn't know what kind of different, but just different.

One soft click indicated that Zero had closed and locked the door behind them to avoid the outside people from bothering them. Kaname turned to face Zero and what presented before him almost made him chuckle. _Almost._ Zero was blushing furiously and the pink blush was now rose to his chubby cheeks. Zero was the one who seduced them, but right now, he was acting all innocent and shy. _This makes him even cuter,_Kaname thought grinningly.

Rido didn't waste his time as he circled the timid boy. His hungry eyes trailed to Zero's exposed neck, pale chest, thin waist, long legs and lastly to Zero's ass. He could just imagine how tight the boy would be when they were inside him. Shiki as always, cocked his head to the other side and remained emotionless. But Kaname knew better; his cousin was also aroused by Zero's presence.

"I-" Zero had to hold back a shudder when Rido moved forward and licked his earlobe while trapping his small body in Rido's grip. "Should I start without any of you?" Rido raised a brow at his son and nephew. He waited and continued after he received no response from them, shrugging as he purred in Zero's ear and nipped the boy's chin. The two didn't make any movement to budge and just watched the older pureblood ravishing the boy, moaning and writhing by Rido's tempting touch.

_Interesting._ Rido sneered and hurled Zero to the nearest table, gently but quickly. He hadn't removed Zero's garments but his son and nephew already hard by the sight of him 'treating' Zero, biting and sucking the silver beauty's sensitive parts. "Old men first." Kaname grinned, the statement making Rido scowl. "Won't it be better if we take the boy together?" Shiki took another pocky from his pocket and put it in his mouth.

Both of the pureblood looked at Shiki as he moved towards Zero. "May I?" Shiki asked and his father nodded, letting his son to have a taste of the diamond beneath him. "How come we don't use the bed?" Kaname questioned, standing next to the table. His uncle was at the other side of the table and Shiki was standing in front of Zero, his body was in between Zero's legs as the boy still lying silently on the wooden board.

"Bed is for later, my nephew. We have all night so be patient." Kaname ignored his uncle's words. "Well then, let's see whose name Zero will scream first." The brunette smirked and bent down to kiss Zero, rubbing the boy's chest and hips, enjoying the sound emitting from Zero. Shiki rolled his eyes and tore Zero's undergarment, revealing a soft and insipid skin he had ever seen. It was as if Zero had never exposed himself to the sun before. The silver-haired was biting his lips and held back his moans, his hands were balled into a fist and his erection was leaked with a pre-cum.

"Your body is very sensitive isn't it?" Shiki inquired but never let Zero answered it. "It wouldn't be fun if he reached his orgasm first." Rido folded his arms and let his nephew to have his way with the boy. He then walked to the cabinet that attached to the wall, opened it and took something from it "Father..." Shiki snatched the black string his father handed to him. "What? I was trying to be kinky." This time, it was Kaname's turn to roll his eyes at both of them.

"Nnnh...ah..." Zero moaned and tossed his head. Whether he liked it or not, Kaname was really good with his tongue. Especially when Kaname reached down to his thigh and biting the skin under his throbbing erection. "Nghh..." Zero's feet digging the air, his hand fisted to the pureblood's hair while his other hand was used to grip on Kaname's shoulder. He was, well, high in ecstasy just from those vampires' playful touches.

"Kaname-sama." Shiki patted his cousin. "You should really use this."

"No, you put it on him." Kaname licked his lips and then his fingers. They turned around when they heard the tearing sound only to find Rido was removing Zero's clothes, with his claws. He parted Zero's legs and claimed the boy into his mouth, sucking and nipping the mushroom head before finally engulfed the entire hard length. Zero mewled out in pleasure and arched his back agitatedly.

"I don't think that's necessary Shiki. Your father seems to be enjoying himself."

"So much for being kinky." Shiki threw the string to the floor and continued eating his pocky. "Want some Kaname-sama?" he handed a box of chocolate pocky to the pureblood, but Kaname declined it kindly. "I'd rather eat something else." Kaname brushed Zero's hair and kissed his forehead. "Nnnnn!" Zero moaned when Rido sucked him hard.

"I don't think Zero minds multiple blowjobs Kaname-sama."

"I didn't mean I want to eat _that_ Shiki..." _At least not yet._ Kaname chuckled at Shiki's adorable expression. He remembered the time when he used to be very protective of his only cousin. Due time, Shiki grew older and had proven himself worthy enough to be by his side as one of his loyal friends. "I-I'm- I need..." Zero sobbed and arched his hips; he could feel he was getting near to his orgasm.

Zero gasped at the contact of Kaname's lips to his neck and Shiki's to his midsection. "That's good." Rido pulled out and licked the leaking cum, making Zero groaned at the loss. "Please! I need to...I want to..." Rido and Kaname chuckled. "Not yet." Kaname whispered seductively to Zero's ear. Rido grabbed the string lying on the floor and tied it around Zero's member. "No! Please..." tears started to running down from his eyes.

"I thought we weren't going to do that?" Shiki asked and pulled his belt. He slowly tied Zero's wrist above his head and licked the boy's fingers, one by one. Kaname and Rido parted Zero's legs and tied it to both sides of the table using the shackles Rido always brought with him. "I wonder why you have these things."

"That's not your place to know, nephew."

"I wonder how Shiki can live with someone as perilous as you." Rido twitched at his nephew's words. "For your information, my nephew, I'm a very good father who looks very gorgeous." Kaname looked at his uncle impassively. "Fortunately, Shiki inherited his mother's beauty." Rido twitched, again, and went on arguing with Kaname.

Shiki, ignoring his father and his cousin, watched Zero with a curious expression. The boy was writhing and begging for release, but couldn't utter anything because he had put a blue ball gag on Zero's mouth he'd found in the same cabinet. Shiki pulled a few sticks of his favorite pocky and inserted it into Zero's puckered hole. He could see the hole was stretching and he stopped when it had reached its limit.

"Good enough for you?" Shiki tilted his head and watched Zero trembled in need. "No one eats my pocky without my permission." Shiki started to eat the pocky he'd put inside the boy. Every time his pocky reached to its end, Shiki would take the chance to lick Zero's entrance and did it repeatedly. "This is my last pocky." He pouted at the last stick wedged between Zero's tight holes. Now, Zero was moaning from his throat. It was too much and Shiki wouldn't stop teasing him.

The voices of Kaname and Rido bickering could still be heard from the corner of the room.

"Never mind that." Shiki twisted the pocky, making Zero squirmed and tossed his tied legs. "Mmmphh!" He was looking at the vampire with pleading eyes, which Shiki ignored completely. "Shiki, I'm very proud with your sadistic mind, but the boy needs a release. Just give it to him." Rido stood next to his son. He slipped his finger to the tip of Zero's erection covered with cum. He brought his wet finger to his tongue and licked the white milk. "The boy is wet enough."

Shiki nodded. "Kaname-sama, you should do him."

"Me?" _Not that I don't want to._ "Yes. If my father did him first, Zero would be crying from the pain. Since I don't have much experience in this, you should do it first." Shiki explained. He positioned himself in front of Kaname and unzipped the pureblood's pants. "Just slide into the boy Kaname-sama."

"I'm right here you know Shiki?" Rido smiled wickedly to Zero, who returned it with another helpless pleading look. "I know father. That's why I said it out loud." Shiki watched as Kaname climbed to the table and straddled Zero. He released the shackles from Zero and lifted the boy's legs to his shoulder, smiling at Zero and stroked his cheek. "It'll be fine. Besides, this is not your first time right?" Zero blushed and wished he could hide his face.

The room filled with nothing but silent.

"You mean you're a virgin?" Kaname, Shiki and Rido asked in unison. How could Zero be a virgin when he worked at a place like this? Zero was supposed to satisfy everyone's need with his body and surely, there was no innocence in the boy anymore...right? Zero's blush darkened.

_Oh well...shit._

"Kaname-sama, no pressure. But his first time must be gentle." Shiki was looking at Kaname in the eyes. "Give him nothing but pleasure!" Rido was clenching Kaname's shoulder, his eyes on the naked boy before him. "Don't push him too far Kaname-sama. This is his first time." Shiki tapped his shoulder. "Don't be an animal, nephew." Rido exclaimed.

"I'm worried." Kaname admitted. Taking someone else's virginity was a huge responsibility. "Kaname-sama." Shiki gasped but his face still emotionless. "That's not very manly." Rido shook his head.

Kaname found himself cursing at those two. "It'll be fine." Kaname fondled with the cheek of Zero's buttock. He straightened himself and slid into Zero, slowly - gently - and carefully. Zero writhed and struggled with the new sensation in his inside, his heels scraping Kaname's backs. _Oh god,_ he moaned, his eyes were half-lidded and his vision was getting starry.

"Mmmm..." Zero bit into the ball gag as Kaname drove himself deeper into the boy. "Why are you not moving Kaname-sama?" Shiki pinched Zero's now erect buds, content with the way it getting hard in his fingers, though he didn't show it in his face. "Tch." Kaname untied Zero's hands with his kinetic energy and hauled the boy to his laps, Zero's back to his chest. With his free hands, Zero removed the gag and took a deep breath. "K-Kaname..." the said pureblood impaled his erection into Zero, in and out - slow and steady until he felt it was fine to move faster and deeper, making Zero muffle his moans with his hands.

"That's very erotic." Shiki shrugged and crawled towards Zero, his face was now at the front of Zero's member. "He's _really_ wet." For the very first time that evening, Shiki smirked and swallowed the whole sticky arousal into his mouth. "Ahh!" Zero buried his face in Kaname's hair; his hands found its way to Shiki's shoulder. "You young people are very greedy." Rido feigned the anger in his voice. Like the others, he went up to the wooden table and sucked Zero's lower lip before he finally began to licking and playing with Zero's erect buds, playfully massaging Zero's groin.

_Oh god oh god!_Zero closed his eyes. He was coming; he could feel that. But he didn't know whether it was by Kaname thrusting in and out of him, or by Shiki, sucking him like there was no tomorrow. Not that he cared; three hottest vampires he'd ever met were screwing him. He was being grateful actually.

Zero's eyes grew wider at the feeling of something bubbling inside him; he was almost at his climax. "A-aughh! Kaname!" Zero screamed as he emptied his white milk into Shiki's mouth, feeling Kaname thrusting a few more times before his warm seed filling him. Zero breathed calmly, his head resting on Kaname's shoulder and the pureblood brushed his damped hair.

"Hmmm...Zero tasted so _delicious_and _inexperienced_." Shiki wiped his mouth. "Actually, my son." Rido licked Zero's chin. "He tasted like cinnamon don't you think?"

"You're getting old father." Shiki replied languidly.

"My turn now." Rido heaved Zero from Kaname and hauled him to his shoulder. Zero gasped by the pain that still lingering in his butt. "Where are you taking him?"

"To the bed?" Rido said and Zero gulped. His back was still sore from the previous event, now he needed to please two more vampires?

"Can I rest for a few minutes?" Zero blinked innocently after Rido threw him to the bed. The only reply he got was Rido pounding into him harder than Kaname, teasing him a little longer before he finally let him cum, and spurting his semen to the bed sheet below them. Zero was about to get up but was stopped when Shiki kissed him harshly and entered the silver-haired without any warning.

_It's hard to satisfy three vampires at the same time._ Zero groaned painfully when Kaname joined the activity. This time, they were more twisted and perverted. However, Zero couldn't deny the fact that he wanted nothing else but for them to touch him, the heat was something he knew he would crave forever.

**xox**

Kaname sat in his office once more the next day –though thankfully, this time, he had no paperwork left. Takuma had been gracious enough to finish his stack. The pureblood would definitely thank the blonde later. Perhaps he'd give him permission to go Karaoke again…_without_him of course. He'd also thank Aido and Kain later as well; he heard from Takuma that they had "offered" to help him. Kaname chuckled to himself. Aido probably didn't do it willingly that's for sure.

"Enter," Kaname said when he heard a knock, his stoic face automatically taking place of his relaxed one. "Shiki what's the matter?"

"Ruka-sama wanted to see you." Shiki said monotonously, his pocky ever present in his mouth.

Shiki and Rido had stayed with Kaname for the night after their activities with Zero. Their mansion was quite a distance away and to thank them, Kaname let them stay over. He had about a million rooms that were being unused after all.

Kaname sighed, wondering what _Ruka_ wanted at ten thirty in the morning, "Send her in."

"Yes," Shiki mumbled briefly before opening the door wider for the woman behind him.

"Kaname-dear!" Ruka sang ever so sweetly making Kaname's eye twitch. "Where were you last night? I called to say sorry to you but you weren't home."

"I went out with Shiki and Rido." Kaname said with as much emotion as his cousin would have. He fought to resist smirking and moaning at the memory of what he did with them last night.

"Where?"

"A restaurant." Kaname answered simply.

"You could have invited me!" Ruka whined. She wouldn't have been _alone_with Kaname, but that was fine. Never once had Kaname brought her out to dinner with anyone, let alone himself.

Kaname held down the want to make his tone sarcastic, "I'm sorry, I thought you were still angry." He paused and before Ruka could open her mouth he said, "I'm calling our engagement off."

Ruka stood there, stunned by the Kaname's words. She _knew_ very well that Kaname didn't _love_ her, but to do this? This was insane! "You'll need heirs." Ruka said, trying to convince Kaname not to call it off.

"I spoke to my father already. He gave his permission." The pureblood smirked inwardly at his father's words when he asked to call it off.

'_Go ahead, I don't want to have a whiney girl as a daughter-in-law. What was I thinking?'_

He thought it was way too easy, but then again, he didn't want a whiney girl as a wife. Like father, like son he supposed.

"No! I refuse to agree about this! Kaname you will never find another woman like me!" Ruka screeched.

Kaname stood up and glared at the girl, the intimidation heavy in the air, "I would hope that I _never_meet a girl like you again Ruka. Please leave. The engagement is off."

Ruka's bottom lip trembled and hesitantly she asked, just above a whisper, "Who is it? Yuki?"

"No."

"Then who is it?"

Kaname glanced at Shiki, who was surprisingly smirking, his eyes clouded in lust, "A lilac jewel."

And he left it at that before leaving Ruka in his office, Shiki following three steps behind.

"Kaname."

The pureblood and his cousin turned their heads to the right simultaneously. Rido stood there, leaning on one of the many doors in the mansion with a collar in his hand that had the name 'Zero' on the tag, "Would you like to go out tonight?" He smirked.

Kaname and Shiki looked at each other, failing to fight the smirks that fell upon their lips. That was Rido all right. He bought _him._

Zero was _theirs_.

**xox**

**Written by WookieCookie**


End file.
